


Trapped

by Blaze22



Series: MCSM One/Two-Shots [12]
Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Set during Episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze22/pseuds/Blaze22
Summary: Axel and Olivia are trapped, but at least they have each other.
Relationships: Axel/Olivia (Minecraft)
Series: MCSM One/Two-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307255
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Trapped

Olivia curled her arms around her legs and buried her face in her knees. A chill seeped into every part of her, her constant shivers going unnoticed.

The sound of shuffling footsteps caused her head to raise. Slowly, she pried herself up and walked to the wall that she knew had Axel on the other side. 

(They could see each other if they wanted to, through the front bars. But they never talked sitting there, because they were unable to whisper; they had earlier learned the consequences of ‘being too loud’.)

They’d been there, been captured by Mevia and Hadrian for only a few days, but it felt like months. Without Axel, it would’ve felt like years. 

Of course, they were held hostage for leverage against Jesse. It sickened Olivia; she wanted to fight, to scream, to try and claw her way out.

And she had. Axel had been the one to bring her boiling rage down to a simmer.

Now, she heard a mumble: “You there?”

“Yeah.”

Fully resting her side against the obsidian, she then placed a hand against it. She imagined Axel doing the same, imagined feeling his familiar calloused palm against hers. 

“Axel.”

He didn’t say anything, but she knew he had turned his head and nodded, a tuft of hair falling into his eyes, just like he always did whenever she got his attention. 

(She ached to smooth that hair back, to see his eyes meet hers.)

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
